


Breaking News

by konoyo



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Seven Miles (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoyo/pseuds/konoyo
Summary: Val's going to turn 26. Important porn for an important occasion.





	Breaking News

"You're going to do what I tell you to and nothing else. Okay?"

Val nods. This is the perhaps third time Stefan has said that. Maybe he doesn't trust they'll do it, which, granted, he's probably right.

"Good. Now stay there. Don't move."

It's Val's birthday. The night before, technically, but they're both going to be too drunk to do anything tomorrow night, that's pretty much a guarantee. So Val stands uselessly around by the bed as Stefan digs in drawers. Things are making their way onto the bed that are making their pulse quicken: a bottle of lubricant, a harness, the vibrator that came with the packer Val had gotten Stefan for his birthday. Not that they hadn't been informed, in a quiet, halting way, that Stefan planned on fucking them, no, they know, they're prepared, but the sight is still very exciting.

They shift from foot to foot and lick their lips while Stefan is still looking for something. "Can I undress?" There's something about asking permission that's kind of sexy, actually.

Stefan gives them an up and down look, like he's considering it. "No. But what you could do is, uh, take that arm off for me please."

Val blinks then grins, carefully starting to work the prosthetic off. "I see how it is," they hum, taking half a step to deposit it on the clothing drawers. "You just want me really helpless tonight, huh?"

"I want you to let me take care of you," Stefan says, standing now that he's done with his search. There's a silk tie on the bed, one of the nicer ones. It's going to get destroyed if they use it but oh, that just makes it better. "So I will tie you up if you misbehave," Stefan says primly, though he's looking at them, waiting for a confirmation even as he starts on the buttons of Val's shirt.

"Yes, daddy," Val purrs, still grinning, which earns them a half hearted shove.

"Be serious," Stefan says, starting to finally undo the buttons on Val's shirt.

"You're scolding me and ordering me around, threatening to tie me up, how can I not call you daddy?" Val hums, letting Stefan rid them of their shirt.

"That's a little fucked up, don't you think?" Stefan asks, his hands moving down to Val's pants.

"Maybe," Val says, leaning in to steal a kiss, their hand sliding around Stefan's waist, drawing him close. Stefan comes, sighing happily into the kiss.

"Well, I don't want to go bringing up any bad memories. I want you to enjoy yourself," he says softly once they part. "Okay?"

"Okay," Val says quietly, feeling so soft and warm and absolutely safe they could cry. "What would you like me to do?"

Stefan walks them both back towards the bed, working Val's pants down as he goes, leaving Val naked and half hard by the time they stop at the edge of the mattress. Then, he sinks onto his knees and Val takes a breath, their hand gently running through his curls. Stefan looks up at them but allows it, then presses a kiss to their belly, then lower and lower still to where he runs his tongue down the whole length then again up the underside, Val's cock gently cradled in his hand as Val's fingers tighten in Stefan's hair from all this attention.

"Stefan…" Val sighs, then moans softly as they watch Stefan take them in, sucking and laving the head with his tongue, and christ, oh, jesus christ that feels good. But they stay still, panting and watching Stefan go down on them. He's still dressed, which is unfortunate, but at the same time kind of hot as well. Everything is hot right now, Stefan's mouth, the way his fingers are stroking along the rest of the length, his other hand squeezing Val's thigh. It curls around their body and finds purchase on their ass, pulling them closer so Stefan can take them deeper in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. _Christ_. Val's panting now, struggling to stay still. "Sweetheart, please…"

Stefan pulls off with a wet little pop but keeps stroking with his hand, pressing a kiss to their hip. He clearly doesn't want to let go right now. "Stefan, I am not that good, I can't- that long," Val pants. "Have pity. You wanted to use the vibe..."

"Mm, I could use it later, get you hard again with it," Stefan says, sounding a little breathless but pleased. "I think I might. We've got time."

Val is going to get murdered one day before their twenty sixth birthday and this is exactly the way they'd want to go. "Y-Yeah, okay," they breathe. "Sounds good."

"Good. Now, no touching," Stefan says, taking Val's hand out of his hair, giving it a squeeze before letting it drop. "And stay still."

Val swallows, then nods. "Got it," they say, hiding their hand behind their back, thumb pressing into their own spine as Stefan takes them back in again. This is impossible. They're doing their best to stay still, they really are, but the feeling of Stefan's mouth around them is going to break them. There's a hand on their ass and a thumb pressing into the inner part of their thighs, massaging muscle and tendon, then moving on to cup their balls, giving them a squeeze. Val's moan turns choked and they buck, earning themselves a meaningful squeeze on the ass cheek as Stefan withdraws.

"No- No moving, yes, sorry, sorry, god, baby, fuck… Please. Please." Stefan hums something and Val shudders as he takes them back in, hot and wet and christ… There's tongue pressing up against the head, teasing, as Stefan's fingers stroke up the underside, then down, the slow slide of lips along the length far too much to bear. They have to plant their feet a little wider so they aren't feeling like they're going to fall over, panting and moaning and their hand is in Stefan's hair again, when did that happen, shit. But he keeps going, letting Val hold on for dear life until they really can't hold on any longer.

"Ste-Stefan, Stefan, baby, I'm going to come now, I'm going to-" Stefan's pulling back just a little, stroking them through a shuddering orgasm, licking them clean as they go soft. Jesus fucking christ.

Stefan is planting kisses on their hips, hands stroking their thighs then up to their waist as he stands and Val leans in to kiss him, arm wrapping around his shoulders. His mouth tastes like sweat and salt and Val and, god, this boy, they love this boy so much.

"God, why are you still dressed?" Val sighs once they part and Stefan laughs but catches their hand before they manage to get to the buttons.

"What did I say about hands?" Stefan asks, sounding a bit like a schoolmarm and that makes Val whine and curl their hand in Stefan's.

"This is cruel, darling. You know I love to touch you."

"I know you do and since you can't resist it looks like that hand's going to get tied up. Come on, on the bed with you." Stefan gives them a light push and Val lets themselves be guided back towards the headboard, placated with kisses Stefan leaves on their chest and jaw.

The silk is cool and taught around their wrist as Stefan wraps the other end around the headboard. They could probably wiggle out if they want to, they have experience with that sort of thing, but they're not going to. There's no need, no matter how unfair this feels right now. Stefan is sitting on their belly, _still_ fully clothed.

"You've got me where you want me," Val says, giving a little buck of their hips just as a reminder. "Please undress, baby, please."

"And here I thought I was supposed to be telling you what to do," Stefan teased but his hands are coming up to his collar and he's finally starting to strip, slowly, methodically, rocking back and forth on Val's hips. Val swears again and tugs on the tie as the shirt finally comes off and _please let me touch you._

Stefan does lean down to kiss them at least and Val arches up towards him, chest to chest now. "You can touch me later," he says and Val can feel more than see him unbuttoning his pants until he has to pull back to slide them off. He's all pale skin with just an inkling of a tan on his face and arms, flushed pink despite the religious sunscreen use. He's freckling a little, too, and Val wants to put their mouth on that, trace the curve of his spine with their hand. Later. Later, they can touch, later. The black of the harness is a lovely contrast to the skin of Stefan's hips and the jut of the realistic cock is making Val squirm a little against the sheets.

"We'll take it easy," Stefan reassures, misinterpreting, leaning in for a kiss again and Val meets him, wrapping their legs around Stefan's waist.

"When I said destroy me, I meant it, and you're well on your way," they say against Stefan's mouth and he smiles, brushing Val's hair from their face.

"Anything for my gorgeous birthday boy," he teases, giving Val's thigh a squeeze before reaching back to grab the pillows, lifting Val's hips and putting their weight back on their shoulder blades. Now they're really helpless and at Stefan's mercy but god does that feel good. They hike a leg up to balance it on Stefan's shoulder.

"I'm going to get you one of those strapless ones next. Then maybe you might be less patient about all this," Val says as Stefan gives them a little nip but leaves their leg where it is. He's dealing with the lube now and it feels like it's been hours since Val's been touched last.

"You're just impatient. Do you want me to warm this up or just go in cold?" Stefan asks with another laugh.

"Cold is fine," Val says, wiggling eagerly before gasping out sharply as Stefan goes through with it, swirling a cool finger around their entrance. "Jesus fuck, ah..!"

"I warned you," Stefan hums, applying gentle pressure in tiny little circles before Val finally relaxes and lets the finger slip in with a soft moan.

They have to sink into it and close their eyes, let it just happen, wheezing a little at the fullness. It really doesn't take long for Stefan to find the spot he's looking for and Val sees stars for a moment, tensing around Stefan's finger. "Oh god-! Fuck." All they can do is unleash a string of curses, god, that's sensitive.

"Too much?" Stefan asks apologetically, pressing kisses to their belly, their soft cock. "Take it easy, I'll go slower." He's rocking his finger in and out, thumb pressed up behind Val's balls just doing that until Val's relaxed again and he can add a second, slowly, painstakingly working them open.

"Feels good, baby," Val pants, heel pressing a little restlessly into the mattress, the only thing they can do right now.

"Yeah? You want more?"

Val nods then groans softly as Stefan adds another finger. They're panting, shivering each time Stefan gently brushes against their prostate, the pleasure a little too red hot for now. This is also good, just Stefan's kisses on their thighs, his fingers inside them. They're getting used to it, they want _more_.

"You can- You can fuck me now," they breathe and Stefan raises his eyebrows.

"You sure?" he asks and his fingers are pressing up against the spot and Val gives a choked up little moan, their toes curling. But they bear down on it, panting and moaning, until the sensitivity recedes a little, then a little more, their eyes sliding closed from the pleasure.

"Yes, yes, oh, please yes…"

Stefan takes his time but eventually his fingers do withdraw and Val can hear the lube being opened again. They squirm but don't complain as Stefan warms it and gets himself ready, their breath catching a little as he rises, pushing their knee up towards their chest.

"Ready?" Val can feel the tip press up against them, already starting to sink in.

"Please, fuck me, Stefan."

That, at least, elicits a pleased little groan from Stefan and oh, god, that cock is much bigger than three fingers, oh, _fuck_, that burns a bit… Val moans, their head falling back, their fingers curling around the tie that's hopelessly stretched out around their wrist, just for something to hold on to. God, yes. It slides deeper still, getting wider and wider until Stefan bottoms out and Val is panting, thighs trembling from the exertion. It's so much, god, they're still soft? Christ, how?

Stefan lets them get used to it for a moment, giving them soft little kisses that they're desperate for, the hand that's not supporting him running up and down their thigh. Eventually, he moves, starting up a slow, deliberate rhythm that would have Val climbing the walls if they could move right now. It's so good, it's so good and soon they're begging for more, harder and Stefan, bless him, complies, pulling back so he can really move, fucking them into the pillows with sharp, quick thrusts.

Val is absolutely beyond the stars with pleasure when there's a little bit of a pause and click and there's _vibration _now and a hand wrapping around them because they're rock hard again and they move together, Stefan panting against their leg as he strokes them off and fucks them in sweet counterpoint. At this point, Val would be hard pressed to remember their name, but they moan out Stefan's between breaths, holding on to the headboard for dear life.

It's so much, it's too much now, the white hot pleasure, shooting up their spine, their vision going blank for a moment as the second orgasm breaks them, every muscle tensing then relaxing until they're a whimpering mess under Stefan. He's panting, too, and thankfully withdrawing because Val can't handle much more of that. Their legs are numb as Stefan pulls the pillows out from under their hips and they're still holding on to the headboard as Stefan leans in to kiss them. "You can touch me now," he says against Val's mouth and it doesn't take them long at all to shake off the tie around their wrist and wrap their arm around Stefan, pulling him on top of them.

It takes a couple of minutes until they can think at all clearly again. Their legs are still numb. "Ah. Did you enjoy yourself? I was having trouble paying that much attention…" Val asks sheepishly.

Stefan laughs and kisses them again, his hands on their face. "Yeah. A lot, I quite like that thing… Thank you." Val purrs and pushes a knee up between Stefan's legs, the toy nestled between them. "It's a bit big, though, don't you think? Bigger than you, for sure..."

"First of all, how dare you bring that up," Val says around a yawn. "Second of all, go big or go home, darling. I think I handled it okay."

"Like a champ," Stefan agrees, kissing their cheek, his thumb brushing across the other one.

Val smiles. "I thought so. Catch me telling that to every major news outlet, my boyfriend is huge and I took him like a champ," they say, grinning as Stefan laughs. "I'm so thoroughly fucked, darling. Incredibly exhaustive job."

"Mmm. Well. It is your birthday," Stefan says, rolling them over until they're both on their sides, shimmying out of the harness now. "I thought I'd spoil you."

Val sighs happily. "What about if we shower tomorrow instead of right now and then also do laundry?" Stefan sighs a little and Val squeezes him tight, stealing another kiss just for a little more temptation. "The bed is so soft and nice and I'm so sleepy, baby, please."

"Oh, alright."

"Yessss," Val sighs, nuzzling their way into the crook of Stefan's neck. "You're the absolute best, Stefan. Good night."

They can feel him laugh where their nose is pressed against the side of his neck. The blankets settle over the both of them. It's a little damp but they're really too tired to care.

"Good night, Val. Happy Birthday."


End file.
